


Just Family

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt/Comfort, Hux & Kylo Have A Son, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: When Hux falls victim to an assassination attempt, Kylo & their 4 year old son are left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 323
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Just Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).



> Written as part of the Kylux Secret Santa Exchange 2019, for the wonderful & kind [@thethespacecoyote](https://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com/) ❤️. I really wanted to write something with one of your Huxlings characters in, since I love them so much, but I was too afraid of getting their characterisations wrong so I created a new kylux baby for you! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ❤️

It’s past midnight in the capital. The stark whiteness of the triplet moons bathes the royal residence in a cold and empty light but as Hound Kylo Ren sits on the floor of his son’s room, hands trembling, the emptiness inside of his paining chest is colder than any winter’s night. There’s a dull ache in his head, in his mind, that won’t allow him to think of anything else, not even the hot and sudden throbs of the bond mark on his neck. He tries to focus on his breathing to steady himself for the sake of his child but everything is amiss, stirring aggressively inside of him. He sighs.

“Papa?”

Sat with his back against his son’s bed, Kylo lifts his head and turns to look at four year old Elijah, seeing a sadness in his pale, green eyes—Hux’s eyes. Their bond as father and son runs deep and, with the boy now awake, Kylo can sense Elijah’s unnerved state without trying.

“You’re meant to be asleep, Eli,” Kylo says, lifting his arm to pull the boy’s blankets back over him but he sits up, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I want Mama.” Elijah’s lip quivers as he pushes his clenched hands together and brings them into his chest, a manifestation of his inner turmoil; Kylo can feel it.

“Your mother is resting,” Kylo stands and sits down on the bed, unsurprised when the distressed pup climbs into his lap and cuddles against his chest. “He’s sick, remember? He wouldn’t want you to see him like that.”

“But I miss him. Can’t I just tell him goodnight? I always tell Mama ‘ _goodnight.’_ ”

Kylo’s heart sinks, “I know you do but not tonight, sweetheart. Mama has to sleep.”

“Because of the bad men?”

“Yes, Eli. Because of what the bad men did to Mama yesterday night. But you were very brave, weren’t you? Mama would be so proud of you.”

“Like you, Papa,” Elijah says, smiling. Kylo hasn’t seen him smile since the incident. “I’m brave like you. Mama always says that you’re brave.”

Kylo wants to scoff but he doesn’t, refusing to show his fear and regret in front of his son but as though he’s already sensed it, Elijah makes an anxious whimper as he grabs a fistful of Kylo’s soft black jumper and buries his face in his chest, beginning to weep quietly. Placing a kiss on the boy’s head of fluffy brown hair, Kylo feels the upset radiating from Elijah’s young and untamed mind, likely projecting onto the sleeping and working members of the palace’s staff.

“Will Mama be okay, Papa? Will I see him soon?”

The strong alpha’s words hesitate to arrive. He daren’t tell his precious boy how close his mother came to losing his life because of Kylo’s own neglect; if it weren’t for Elijah and his extraordinary connection to his Force-null mother, Hux would likely be dead.

Something pricks in the corner of Kylo’s mind, then, like a sudden flash of warm white light that blinds momentarily before settling into a welcoming glow that makes him shiver all over.

“I think,” Kylo says, standing up with his son in his arms, “That Mama is trying to tell me something. Can you feel that too, Eli?”

“In here?” Elijah points to the very middle of his forehead. “Like when Mama feels sad or happy?”

Kylo can’t help but smile, comparing his son to himself as a child, being able to _feel_ his mother’s emotions without knowing that’s what he was doing. Leia had tried to train herself to keep her emotions a secret from her son, fearing becoming a burden on Ben’s young mind, but Ben had revelled in being able to constantly feel her and her emotions, like his own special comfort blanket. Kylo wonders if Elijah feels comforted by having Hux’s emotions so closely connected to his own.

“Exactly like that. I think he wants to see us.”

“I want to see him too!”

“Okay then,” Kylo puts the boy on the floor. “But put some socks on. And your robe, too. The palace is cold at night.”

The boy toddles off to his wardrobe and puts on a pair of fuzzy green socks, pulling them over the cuffs of his starry blue pyjamas, but instead of picking up his dressing gown from the back of his chair, he picks up his little hooded cloak—the one Hux stitched together for him so he would just like his big alpha sire with a long cape flowing behind him.

“I want to wear this, Papa.”

“Whatever you want, Eli.”

“Can Millie come too?” Elijah reaches into his messy bed and grabs his favourite plush toy of a Arkanian tiger cub, cuddling it close to his cheek.

“I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind if Millie came along too.”

Whilst his and Hux’s chambers may only be next door, Kylo feels like the walk to there from Elijah’s room is agony. Already, before he’s over the threshold and into their living space, he can hear the slow beeping of Hux’s medical droid keeping track of his breathing and the image of his darling omega lying so lifelessly on the floor in their ballroom comes flooding back to Kylo like an angry, cold river.

“Hold on, Eli,” Kylo ruffles the boy’s hair and stops him mid-skip, squatting down to speak to him. “You remember how those bad men wanted to hurt Mama, right?” Eli nods, pouting. “Well, Mama might look a little more tired that you’ve seen him before. But he’s going to be okay, understand?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good boy. And we have to be gentle with Mama.”

“I know.”

“Okay,” and with that, Kylo gives his son a little kiss on the forehead and then takes his hand before they both finally enter the chambers where Emperor Hux rests after an assassination attempt. The omega looks pale beneath his deep red sheets. He’s propped up on lush pillows, wonderfully ginger eyelashes gracing his freckled cheekbones like angels visiting earth, Kylo compares. Usually, Kylo is grateful to even get a glimpse of his mate’s perfectly porcelain skin but Hux’s shirtlessness is haunting, seeing a large bacta-bandage wrapped around his chest and looping over his left shoulder, bandaging that hides the wound from a sniper.

Kylo is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t feel Elijah let go of his hand, only coming back to himself when he hears the boy make a small grunting sound as he tries to climb up onto the high bed.

“Careful, Elijah,” Kylo is quick to the bedside, sitting down in the armchair that was placed beside Hux’s bed as soon as he was brought up here from the medical wing, and lifts the pup into his lap to give him a better view of his mother, though Kylo wishes he couldn’t see Hux at all. Seeing his mate looking so small and injured in their bed reminds him of how fragile everything is. A grand palace, a crown and a presence that would rival the galaxy’s most powerful alphas means nothing against the icy grip of death, a grasp that only _just_ failed in taking Armitage from him.

“I wanna see him,” Elijah wriggles, wanting to escape from his father’s hold but Kylo stays firm.

“You can see him from here, Eli. Mama is hurt and we have to be gentle.”

“I _will_ be gentle, Papa. Promise.”

“Eli—”

“I just wanna give him a hug to make him better. Please, Papa?”

Elijah’s need to be near to Hux is almost drowning out the feeling of his neglected bond, Kylo thinks, unable to resist the pleading pup. Too haunted by the sight of his wounded love, Kylo summons the most gentle of Force-hands to lift Elijah from his lap and over to the soft sheets of their bed, mindful that he may have to intervene if Elijah becomes too rough with his mother.

Elijah crawls forward, unsteady as he accidentally kneels on his long cape, but he settles himself down beside Hux, sitting next to him, staring silently.

Observing his son sitting so quietly beside his mother brings tears to Kylo’s eyes. He hasn’t allowed himself to cry since the attack, since he swept their son up into his arms as the medical team descended on the scene to attend their fallen Emperor. But now, as Elijah gently touches Hux’s hand before lying down next to his mother and nuzzles him, obviously comforted by his familiar scent, Kylo feels his weaknesses for his family surface and show themselves. Finally, behind closed doors, he lets the burden of being the Emperor’s hound fall away and he’s _just Kylo,_ Armitage’s alpha and Elijah’s father.

“Forgive me, my Emperor,” Kylo whispers to himself and closes his eyes, allowing his tears to fall as he bows his head. In his mind, he can still see the blood.

_The banquet had been perfect, Kylo remembers. It had played out exactly to Emperor Hux’s meticulous plans, sticking to his attuned schedule with no hitches or roadblocks. The meal had been served on time, piping hot food and the finest wines brought out from the grand kitchen to the long table which held dozens and dozens of politicians and dignitaries and royalty, with Hux at the head, Kylo to his right; kings of the galaxy and the strongest of bond mates. Little Elijah had been in bed, supervised by General Mitaka—or Miti, as Eli calls him—but he’d been unable to settle without his parents next door. Some of the more uppity of the alpha dignitaries, the ones with old views about pups being unseen and unheard, had turned their noses up when the pyjama-clad boy had run into the dining room exclaiming ‘Mama!’ before leaping up into Hux’s lap and stealing bits of food from his plate._

_Those alphas were soon shot down by a low growl and an intimidating stare from Kylo._

_It was only as the afterparty got into swing in the ballroom that Kylo began to feel as though something was wrong. His eyes felt sticky, his palms clammy, his senses distorted. Elijah was with him, now dressed in his regal clothes instead of his pyjamas, following his father around the hall whilst Hux played nice with potential allies. Glad to have time to spend with his son, of course, but Kylo tried his best to keep tabs on his mate’s whereabouts, wanting to know that he’s safe and that the old alphas are keeping their hands to themselves._

_“Papa? You’re walking funny,” Elijah had pulled on Kylo’s pant leg, Kylo remembers the feeling, unable to fully focus on it. “Should I get Mama?”_

_“No,” Kylo sat down on one of the window seats, hot underneath his long black robes. “Don’t wander off, Eli. Don’t—”_

_But Elijah had gone quickly, darting off as though on a mission to get Hux to come to them. He remembers calling out into a crowd of people but getting no response as the room began to spin, forcing him to his knees as he tries to follow his son into the crowd. His lips are dry, throat scratching as he tries to call out for Hux again. He tries to run his tongue over his lips, bringing a sour taste up from his stomach._

_Hux had ordered the most glorious of wines to be served with the meal. Kylo doesn’t like wine. He wonders if he was the **only one** who hadn’t had wine…the only one who’d been served something different—_

_“Mama!”_

_Elijah had cried out desperately, his call reaching Kylo both through the air and through the depths of their Force connection. Everything else had fallen into silence in Kylo’s mind, letting his son’s voice ring out to him from across the room and then, something else, a sudden screeching sound in his ears as though the Force was trying to tell him something, but its cry to him was being prevented from reaching him. Glass smashing, panicked shouting, a body hitting the ground._

_‘Elijah? Hux!’ Kylo’s blood ran cold, freezing him to his core, and he immediately scrambled for the Force in presumption that this icy feeling was a result of it being stolen from him, but the Force’s power was still at his fingertips albeit weakly. It wasn’t his powers being dampened, it was his bond. His omega isn’t alright._

_“The Emperor is hurt!” There’d been screams from the crowd, mostly just incoherent panicking but questions from the completely insignificant politicians had struck Kylo to his core._

_“Where is the Hound? Emperor Hux is bleeding!”_

_“Get the child away from him!”_

_“Ren is the culprit! Where is he when his mate has fallen?”_

_“Did you see the boy? He deflected the shot!”_

_With the room still spinning and his heart beating faster than it’s ever done before, Kylo gathered all of his strength and forced himself through the crowd, staggering but focusing on the fading sounds of Hux’s consciousness that he’d become latched onto during their first time together. The omega’s presence inside of his mind is being snuffed out like a dying flame, and Elijah’s presence is a blinding, white-hot light of anger, confusion and grief._

_Pushing people out of the way, Kylo gets to the scene on trembling legs, collapsing to his knees when he sees the damage. His omega lies in the centre of the crowd, his white and gold uniform stained red, crimson spreading out from his left shoulder. He’s unconscious, eyes closed, face relaxed as though sleeping, perfect red hair tousled upon his fall. Little Elijah weeps over his mother’s unconscious form, clutching at his jacket as though afraid to let him go._

_“Armitage!” Kylo remembers crying out as he flung himself closer to his mate, cupping his husband’s cheek, devoured by panic with each passing moment. “Wake up, wake up, Hux!”_

_“Mama!”_

_“Sir, the medics have arrived!” The bystanders parted for the medics and their droids to enter the circle and they ordered everyone to back away, and they did, though they still observed the chaos from afar. But with Elijah lying across Hux’s chest, head buried and crying, the medics hesitated to move the clinging pup from his mother._

_“Eli,” Kylo said, voice trembling. He placed his hands underneath the boy’s arms and lifted him away, tugging him with a little bit of force when Elijah didn’t let go of Hux’s jacket. “The doctors have to look at him, okay? Sshh, my sweetheart. Mama is going to be okay. They’re going to save him.”_

_He looked up to shoot the medics an intimidating glare, terrified of how quiet his mind is without Hux’s side of the bond to fill it. It isn’t until later on when Hux is in surgery and a medic approaches the Hound and his sleeping son that things become clear._

_“It looks like the Prince saved him,” she said, reviewing footage of the incident on her datapad. “His powers, like yours, Master Ren, stopped the shot from hitting the Emperor’s heart. He may have lost a lot of blood and he’ll have to work on getting use of that shoulder back but your son deflected the assassin’s shot that would have surely killed the Emperor in an instant. We are all in his debt.”_

_The medic had left, leaving Kylo with his exhausted boy sleeping in his arms, and the news that Elijah had deflected a blaster shot at the age of four. It had taken Kylo years of training and a few scars to be able to conjure the energy to stop something as strong and as raw as a fired blaster shot. He leant down and kissed his son on the forehead, holding him close and rocking him as he slept on throughout the night, unaware of just how powerful he was already._

“Do stop your snivelling, Ren. No one is getting rid of me that easily.”

Kylo’s gaze bolts up and connects with Hux’s, instantly reigniting their dampened bond. The Emperor’s eyes are still glazed from pain killers but even when hazy, the shine of his green eyes never fails to make Kylo’s world brighter. There’s a little bit of colour back in his pale cheeks but every breath seems to make him flinch with pain.

“Mama!” Elijah jumps up and throws his arms around Hux’s neck, making the latter wince but neither parent dares to chastise the boy for wanting to hug his mother. “You’re okay! You’re awake!”

“I am, darling,” Hux says, voice gruff. “Did you and Millie come to visit me?”

“Mmmhmm!” Elijah makes the stuffed tiger walk along Hux’s belly before booping her hard nose against his, making him smile. “Millie says she wants you to get better soon.”

“Well, tell her _thank you,_ you’re both very kind _,_ ” Hux says, pushing himself up a little. Kylo is quick to move and stop him.

“You shouldn’t be doing that,” Kylo says sternly. “You need to rest, Armitage. I’ll use my alpha voice if I have to.”

“Oh, dear,” Hux says, reaching to brush his fingers through Elijah’s messy brown hair. “Papa is calling me by my first name. Do you think I’m in trouble, Eli?”

“No, Mama. You need to rest and we need to be gentle,” Elijah nods proudly as he recites his father’s words to his disapproving mother. “That’s what Papa said.”

“Ah, I suppose I shouldn’t get out of bed to fetch a drink. Eli, darling, would you get me a cup of water from the kitchenette, please? Be polite to the droid, remember.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Elijah leans in and gives his mother a kiss on his cheek before the pup hops off the bed and goes to do as he’s told. Hux’s expression falls as soon as the child is out of the door.

“Ren, my one. What happened?”

Kylo can’t reply. He’s too desperate for a kiss to confirm that he isn’t dreaming. Hux’s lips are dry and pliant but he doesn’t care; the omega tastes like home. Unable to resist, Kylo scents him too, rubbing their cheeks together before going to kiss and lick over the claim mark on Hux’s neck.

“An assassin. I was drugged at dinner, I couldn’t get to you in time, I’m sorry, Armitage. Forgive me.”

“You’re ever so dramatic, Ren. I’m _fine._ ”

“You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. The assassin must have been a poor shot.”

“ _Uh._ Not quite. Elijah sensed the incoming bolt and deflected it into your shoulder. The shot would have taken you out if he hadn’t.”

Hux frowns, amazed, unblinking for a moment as he processes the implications that this has for his son’s potential. Kylo can feel proudness radiating through their flourishing bond from Hux’s side but there’s an element of fear there, too, that’s familiar to Kylo: Han’s fear of Ben’s power, a Force-null parenting an extraordinarily powerful child.

“He’ll need guidance,” Hux says.

“Of course.”

“And protection.”

“ _Yes._ You both do.”

“Ha. I can look after myself.”

Kylo scoffs, Hux reaches out to swat his arm and smirk at his mate for a moment before he pouts, glancing down, blushing.

“Sincerely, though, Kylo,” Hux says, finding Kylo’s hand to link their fingers together. The alpha feels his heart soar. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For loving me, for protecting me. And our son.”

“I didn’t protect you,” Kylo looks down to their interlinked fingers, imagining a much more heartbreaking scenario. “I was weak, I allowed myself to be compromised but I beg you to forgive me. It won’t happen again.

“You need no forgiveness, my Ren,” Hux whispers, rubbing his thumb across Kylo’s cheek, wiping away falling tears. “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re speaking like my Hound. I want to talk to my mate.”

“But I—”

“ _Ah.”_ Hux says, with a raise of his eyebrows, stopping Kylo’s excuse in its tracks. “Did you _want_ to protect me?”

Kylo nods. “Yes. With everything I have.”

Hux smiles, beckoning Kylo in with just a look in his eyes, wanting another kiss before their son comes back in.

“Then that’s all I need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
